Illdraes Silvershield
Illdraes Silvershield, otherwise known as Shal'serrar, is a Kaldorei businessman and known criminal. His record extends to recent months only in which he was affiliated with The Fifth Pledge. He was previously wanted for High Treason against the Grand Alliance and Mass Homicide in the First Degree before being pardoned with his co-workers months after the charges. There's no official documentation linking him to the Mageroyal Quarter, an alchemy shop, but he's rumored to own the shop and live in the loft above. The business has been said to have seedy clientele that come for a variety of high-quality poisons crafted by Illdraes himself but there's been no proof of these allegations in the eyes of the Stormwind Guard. Illdraes is known for his lackadaisical demeanor, often being described by those he works with as apathetic, incredibly reserved, and almost always quiet. He's often seen standing around others with a half-lidded gaze as he stares off into space. Physical Description Illdraes has a oval face with a sharp, defined jawline. His glistening amber eyes are a thin almond shape which are framed by dark cerulean lashes. Resting above are his elongated eyebrows which are look as if they haven’t been properly trimmed in some time. He has a refined, long nose; the end of it is curved upwards slightly. Long and thick cerulean tresses frame his long, pointed face. It is always worn down, there are very few instances where he ties it up in a ponytail. Often his locks fall in front of his face however he doesn’t seem to mind them obscuring his vision. Illdraes’ skin is smooth with the exception of the stubble on the lower half of his face which he keeps in check. There are no visible scars on his face. He is much taller than the average male Kaldorei. His body is lean albeit muscular as a result of his daily exercises. The leather armor he wears clings to his body, showing off how visibly toned he is. Beneath the armor, his body is littered with scars. All of which are different lengths and sizes, some from being stabbed and others from being sliced. On the left side of his midsection, there is a bite mark from what looks like a worg. His left pinky is missing from his hand, in place is just a nub of the finger up to the first knuckle. Almost always he dons a black mask or maroon scarf to shroud the lower half of his face from prying eyes. As a result, his expressions are notoriously difficult to read. Usually it's the crinkle at his eyes or slight wrinkle in his mask that denotes what sort of feelings he holds, though he's been told he doesn't hold many based on his borderline callous demeanor. Longer than average nails adorn each of his fingers. They curve near the base and appear incredibly similar to those of a cat's claws. Around his neck is a small wooden pendant carved with a paw print of a panther that bears similarities with Ashamane. There are several pouches that hang from belts strapped around his thighs and smaller pockets are sewn into his waistband. A bejeweled orc skull hangs from his belt. History ( Big ol' WIP. ) Organizations The Circle Garden It was in Feralas where Illdraes first encountered The Circle Garden and their leader, Sythro. He was initially intrigued by their relic hunting and joined along for a stint of their mission, only to be terribly mentally scarred in the process. Nevertheless, he became one of their bodyguards under Sythro's request. From the beginning there were a multitude of problems, one of them being a Kaldorei troublemaker named Sardoryn. He had been a thorn in Sythro's side since the beginning due to their previously romantic relationship. Illdraes often found himself stepping between the two and guarding other members from Sardoryn's antics. The dynamic became like chess. Sardoyrn would make a move then Sythro would make a move. Unbeknownst to both of them, Illdraes was playing his own game of chess on the sidelines, merely waiting for Sardoryn to make the wrong move and it didn't take too long before he did. In a fit of rage, Sardoryn attacked Illdraes with the claim that he had ordered his mate, Jiya, to be jumped in the streets. He severed Illdraes' pinky fingers and left him bleeding near the docks. Luckily, one of his pinkies was able to be reattached but he lost the other. When Jiya learned of what happened, she was furious with Sardoryn and apologetic towards Illdraes. The events caused a fight in which Sardoryn became severely upset and drunk. Illdraes found him by the canals, knocked him out, bound him with runic rope, and brought him to Sythro as a present. It was then that the members of the Circle Garden were able to enact some small blows to Sardoryn as punishment for continually causing havoc for them. Illdraes took his left pinky. Afterward, Illdraes rose through the ranks of the Circle Garden and quickly became an overseer. He made sure the members behaved themselves, as they were prone to arguments with each other, while also dishing out a variety of tasks for them. The gold income was steady and everyone was happy except for Sythro who felt that the Circle Garden lacked a purpose. Illdraes suggested that they continue the alchemical business and even their relic hunting but use it as a front for a more insidious motive of dismantling the nobility that Stormwind had. Sythro became enthralled by the idea and soon after they began reaching out to nobles and buying land from them, as well as attending meetings at the House of Nobles. Business was well as usual but Sythro felt that she was at a disadvantage compared to everyone else due to her lack of magic. She explained to Illdraes that she desperately wanted to fix her ailment and that she was going to leave the Circle Garden in his and Sardoryn, who eventually joined the organization, control until she returned. He reluctantly accepted. Things were not the same after her departure. It became much harder to motivate members without the charismatic face they all knew. Eventually, most of the employees were fired by Illdraes with the exception of those who tended to the plantations of herbs. He uses the herbs cultivated to run his own alchemical business, feeding some of the profits back into the Circle Garden while he waits for Sythro's return. The Fifth Pledge While he continued business as usual at his shop and oversaw the production of the Circle Garden, Illdraes sought out a group known as the Fifth Pledge after finding one of their posters. His reasoning for joining was a mix of curiosity, boredom, and a desire to have time pass more quickly while he waited for Sythro to return. Initially, he didn't have a very high opinion of the group. They seemed sloppy and unnecessarily chaotic in their endeavors. The only member of the Pledge that he found any common basis to get along with was Narscissa, a pre-Sundering elf that held the same temperament as him. A few weeks after joining, Olivia, the leader of the Fifth Pledge, asked him if he would partake in Narscissa's final trial by letting her try to assassinate him. She swore that she'd step before he actually took a lethal blow and merely wanted to see if Narscissa had the capacity to put the Pledge above any other, even someone she was close to. Illdraes obliged but after his relationship with Narscissa wasn't the same. Soon after, he was pledged. During a party through by Hudson Shipping Company for Braxton Hudson's return, Illdraes and Olivia began to get to know each other a bit better. Previous to this, he found her more than a bit reckless and wildly immature, not holding a very high opinion of his leader. Her behavior made more sense to him as they spoke and he soon after began drawing similarities between her and Sythro. Her attempts to get a reaction out of him were amusing beyond belief. Often going to great lengths to try to break his composure by injecting him with toxins or trying to stab him when in the middle of casual conversation. It wasn't long after that they began a romantic relationship with each other. Only a few weeks after completing his trials, Olivia's mentor, Zu'Daba, and his clan were under attack as a result of the War of the Thorns. More audacious members of the Alliance sought revenge against the Horde in any way possible. After helping the Trolls but ultimately failing to secure the city, both Shadowtusk Clan and the Fifth Pledge escaped separately via boat. Those who managed to escape on the boat eventually were split up due to what was assumed to be a Kraken attack. Illdraes was washed ashore off the coast of an island near Stormsong with some of the others. Not long after, the island they were inhabiting was attacked by Naga and Illdraes was almost killed by one of the members of the Pledge when she tore open a rift. The group focused on getting to Boralus despite tensions running high. Upon arriving, they found that the rest of the Pledge had been washed ashore in Tirigarde Sound and Drustvar but also that they were evidently wanted by the Alliance for aiding the Shadowtusk Clan. They devised a plan to prove their innocence which involved some of them being held in prison for a short amount of time including Illdraes. Their names were eventually cleared and the charges were dropped. It wasn't long after that the Pledge returned to Stormwind during which time Olivia sent a letter to Illdraes to end their romantic relationship. The fallout of the two and the shaky tensions in the order eventually led to Olivia disbanding the Pledge until she felt fit to lead again. Personality Illdraes appears cold and distant towards the usual individual. He cares little for trivial problems of the everyday citizen and usually doesn't pay any mind to them. His indifferent stare and lack of empathy paints him as a serious man who has lost the ability to smile. He's more than happy to allow others to think this is how he acts at all times. Despite being notoriously apathetic towards most, Illdraes is known by his close companions to hold a more open demeanor outside of the public eye. He's passionate and engaged in topics that interest him such as shadow or void magic, arcanic runes, history of the Kaldorei people, and his reverence for Ashamane. Loyalty is difficult to earn but he cares deeply for those who are closest to him and will go above and beyond to protect them from harm's way. In his youth, Illdraes was quite the troublemaker. Although the behavior has mostly subsided as he's matured over the years, he does have a wild streak that crops up every now and then. He's prone to bouts of reckless and destructive behavior at the expense of others. While he normally is very quiet, he has the capacity to be incredibly sassy. When excessively drunk, a combination of these two traits comes out and he's quite the rascal. Religious Views Illdraes is a devout reverent of Ashamane. Even following his departure from druidic studies, he's always been incredibly loyal to the teachings he learned. In his youth, he swore fealty to her and hasn't broken his vow since. The other Ancient Guardians hold a place in his heart too. While he acknowledges the existence of Elune and will sometimes partake in ceremonies of faith, he has wavering faith. In more recent years, he's been enthralled with void magic and indulgent in the whispering demands given to him, although he's far more secretive about his growing devotion. Relationships His reservations about people usually keep him far from friendly from most individuals but there are few that have managed to capture his attention and respect over his years. Familial (WIP) Platonic A long lifespan offered Illdraes many opportunities at friendships despite his difficult demeanor. [[Vael'sha Shadowweaver|'Vael'sha Shadowweaver']] Illdraes first met the young Druidess when she arrived in Stormwind with her Shan'do. She took an interest in his alchemical shop and he offered her a job during the downtime of her training to help him collect herbs and replenish his stock. Over the years, these two have become rather close and act more like siblings than co-workers. Although Vael'sha is often busy these days, she still helps at the shop and sometimes tends to it in Illdraes' absence. She had her mate, Samuel Alberic, build a fenced in section on their estate so Illdraes' panther, Na'mush'a, could stay there when he was preoccupied with business. Eccia Dawnstalker “Why Ashamane?” “All of the Ancient Guardians are admirable for their own attributes. I believe they all embody certain key traits. Fury for Agamaggan. Nobility for Aessina. Willpower for Aviana. Tenacity for Usoc and Ursol. Ferocity for Goldrinn. You understand the idea. But personally, the cunningness that Ashamane exhibited was the most admirable. I was -” His words were cut short by the incoherent yelling of a nearby man who entered into their general vicinity. The cadence of his movements suggested heavily that he was intoxicated. He drew closer to the pair, leering over Eccia with wild eyes. “Ya’sh one of ‘em elvesh, ain’t ya. Aw’bout ya come home with me? Ya knife-earsh are freaky, me pal said." The latency of his speech deteriorated over time but his volume only heightened. Illdraes’ elongated ears twitched then stiffened against his head. He watched through half-lidded eyes as the drunkard stumbled closer to Eccia. The man’s weight tipped forward onto the ball of his foot then his toes, suddenly becoming dangerously likely to topple on top of the small elf. The drunk’s weight swayed into a four-fingered hand that tangled in his mess of leathers. He was pulled quite suddenly away with his cheek pressed against bricks. Illdraes loomed over him. His hand took hold of a clump of unwashed hair in lieu of the cloth. Roughly, he tugged the man’s head back so his chin was perpendicular with the building he was pinned to. A discerning once-over was given before he simply tossed the man onto the ground then stepped back to Eccia’s side and moved to continue on their stroll. “I was entranced with the stories I heard of her during the War of the Ancients,” he nonchalantly picked up where he has left off while wiping his hand against his leathers. Illdraes first approached Eccia based on the Saurok armor that she donned. He found it fascinating and, at the time, was looking for someone to craft him a metal finger. Though Eccia admitted that she'd be no help in that regard, she mentioned she may know someone who would be of help. Funnily enough, Illdraes never met whoever Eccia had in mind but the two continued to spend time together despite this. One night in particular while walking about at the Darkmoon Fair, Eccia was harassed by a drunkard to which Illdraes took care of him. They spent the remainder of the night by the shore and Illdraes learned of some of her history, including her fear of magic. He conjured a panther made of shadows to show her that not all magic was used for the same evil that she feared corrupted all. For the spanning few weeks, the conversation continued and Illdraes often comforted her when her emotions got the best of her - which was often. He considered her a good friend but his budding relationship with Olivia took up most of his time and the two fell out of touch for a few months. In Boralus, some time after Olivia and him had ended things the first time, he sought her out and apologized for being so absent. In his efforts to please his former mate, he'd let many friendships slip underneath the rug but being an absent friend to her was the one he regretted the most. Things resumed as per usual with the two of them, often going on adventures together and spending their time discussing various topics. Just before the Fifth Pledge dissolved, he introduced Eccia to one of his co-workers and friends, Ivan. The three became a trio thereon out and even ventured to hunt witches together in Drustvar which was an emotionally taxing time. They learned a lot about each other during the hunt but were successful in their endeavors in the end. Illdraes' presence with the two of them lessened after his family in the Pledge was ripped away from him. He distanced himself from them both which caused Ivan and Eccia to become far closer friends than he realized during his time reflecting and brooding. It was shortly after that Eccia revealed to Illdraes that Ivan had feelings for her and that she had feelings for Illdraes and Ivan. It was a confusing mess that he wanted no part in after Olivia and his turbulent relationship. Even so, Illdraes looked at Eccia in a new light since this revelation. His feelings for her still undecided due to the unfortunate timing. Despite not knowing the depth of his feelings, he does care for Eccia deeply and considers her one of his closest friends. Ivan Vukoja Previously just a work acquaintance, Illdraes later developed a deeper bond with Ivan after spending some time drinking with him and eventually going on adventures with him and Eccia. It was there that he started to see Ivan in a much fonder light after learning more about him and coming to the conclusion that the both of them shared a multitude of similarities. He considers Ivan to be similar to a brother, even going as far as to use the term on occasion, however he treats him more similarly to a close friend. Illyeth A former co-worker in the Circle Garden. Illdraes considered Illyeth one of the few competent members. He often placed his faith in her for missions and was never disappointed by her savagery. Their relationship was often teasing as Illdraes found her to be even more serious than him most days. Even though the Circle Garden is mostly a alchemy business and most of the employees were let go, including Illyeth, Illdraes has always considered her one of the greatest assets and friends he's had over his lifespan. Narscissa Ashbloom "Illdraes, I have another question for you, if you'll permit it." Illdraes rose a hand and gestured with two-fingers for her to continue. "Yesterday you were quick to offer assistance to me when I was about a task yesterday. I greatly appreciated that, and I was wondering if you would be willing to offer me that assistance again." "What task did you have in mind?" "It's rather simple actually, something really quick that Olivia asked of me. I only need you to do one thing." He raised his eyebrow at her, swiveling his gaze to meet hers. It all happened within a matter of seconds. Narscissa seemed to meld into pure shadow one second and appear behind Illdraes in the next. She had a dagger already in hand poised above the soft spot behind Illdraes's collar bone, the one that lead Narscissa directly to his heart. She only uttered two words as she attempted to drive the blade home. "Die quickly." Narscissa was Illdraes' first friend within the Fifth Pledge. They built their friendship on the common ground of both being pre-Sundering Kaldorei and a vehement hatred for Highborne. For the first month in the Pledge, Illdraes almost entirely sole reason for sticking around was the new friend he had found. They were similar to each other in terms of being composed individuals that often seemed reserved but together their behavior devolved into teasing each other. Soon after, things began taking a romantic turn with the two of them, although they never officially engaged in any sort of intimate behavior. It was clear they were fond of each other. Olivia sought to use the bond as a way to test Narscissa's loyalty to the Pledge. She asked Illdraes to take part in Narscissa's final pledge and allow the elf to try to kill him. He obliged though after the attempt that would have succeeded if not for Olivia's intervention, Illdraes found himself questioning his feelings towards Narscissa. If she were to kill him based on orders then how could he trust her in the context of a romantic relationship. He soon after distanced himself from her for a long period of time and acted cold towards her due to his conflicted feelings. After Olivia and his relationship began, Narscissa was at first incredibly hurt over it as she hadn't gotten over her feelings for him. Although eventually she found a mate and the two of them fell back into their old ways of talking smack at all the other members in Darnassian on the sidelines. Illdraes eventually forgave Narscissa for trying to murder him and he considers her a close friend. Romantic While he's never been the type to shy away from intimate opportunities that present themself, Illdraes hasn't had many traditional romantic relationships in the span of his lifetime. The consideration of another to be his mate or lover is reserved to few people. Syrelia Felheart Blood dripped onto the stone rim of the moonwell. The bustling denizens around him elicited a few ear twitches but his focus remained on his bruised form, and the gushing wound on his chest. He strung the needle through one piece of open flesh then began threading it through another an inch or so away. Stray strands of hair were tossed about wildly and matted to his forehead, giving him a limited perspective which – in addition to shaky hands – contributed to the metal poking into the wound instead. “Damn it,” he muttered out. The bloodied needle slipped out of his grasp onto his lap and he lowered his gaze to the tinges of violet sprinkled across his skin. When he glanced back into the crowd, he noticed a robed woman standing in front of him. The only visible skin was a dainty chin and high cheekbones that were barely covered by a low-hanging cowl. Nevertheless, her noble features seemed familiar or rather how well hidden they were did. She moved to sit beside him and took one of his battered hands into her clothed ones. “It seems every time you return to the village that you bear three new wounds.” The voice was unexpected. It was strangely melodic with a twinge of an accent. Her fingers tugged gently on the needle which he relinquished control of without too much resistance. The thread pierced through his skin and the edge of the gash was tied together. She paused briefly from her task to glance up at him as if expecting some sort of explanation. He peered down the length of his nose at her; it was odd for someone to help him tend to his wounds. Odder yet for it to be the stranger who had shown up only a few weeks ago. His non-answer was answer enough for her. She returned her gaze to the separation in his skin. The makings of laughter rumbled in her chest, little high-pitched notes that rose quickly, but were quelled by a well-timed cough. “I see. Not to worry. I need not know your life-story only your name if you could be so kind.” The tips of his ears flushed mauve. Words rose to his tongue but a pained groan ripped out instead as the needle sewed his skin together. “Illdraes,” he finally managed to get out through gritted teeth. “Ah, he speaks.” The elf tutted quietly. Her laughter spilled free; it rippled across her body, causing her shoulders to shake and hands to lose their steadiness. Metal rested against his skin, pausing momentarily until she regained composure. “You may call me Syrelia.” His first and longest romantic relationship by far. Illdraes was captivated by Syrelia upon meeting her. Their eyes had danced across the town they both resided in but they spent weeks without talking, merely glancing at one another from a distance. When Syrelia finally closed the distance and introduced herself, Illdraes couldn't help but want to court her for she was even more mysterious than him. It became a tradition for Illdraes to go to the small town after his brawls in the Undercrown. There he'd meet Syrelia and let her tend to the long list of his growing wounds. She was curious and witty, but more than happy to help every time. Through these interactions, they talked and laughed, eventually they began spending time with one another outside of these first-aid sessions. After a few months, Illdraes introduced Syrelia to the underworld he spent most of his time in and she surprisingly took quite an interest in it. He knew her to be a priestess-in-training at the nearby shrine so to find her so open with the notion that he was slumming it with the rejects and exiles of Kaldorei society in a network of abandoned barrow dens tunnel was astonishing. For a brief stint of time, they lived together in one of the hallowed out rooms Illdraes kept to in the Undercrown. However, they soon outgrew the liking of sharing a crowded, dirty space underground and the idea that they couldn't ever expand on this 'home' they had. They spent the next few months building a home together with the help of Illdraes' parents. Even after their home was built, Illdraes and Syrelia spent much time with the seedier society they had come to see as an extension of their family. The ever-changing world around them was all but forgotten for a couple millenniums until the Exile of the High Elves. It was then that Syrelia simply disappeared from Ashenvale altogether, leaving Illdraes and their home without so much as a word. To this day, Illdraes still is clueless to why she left. Sythro “I’ll further your cause no matter how long it takes for your return,” he spoke tersely. Not out of unwillingness but to keep his own emotions from seeping into the words he spoke. Ever precise and calculated about how he delivered his sentiments. “And I trust in you to return.” There was that almost unspoken expectation that was the cause to his semi-obvious distress over the entire ordeal. The words had come to her more as an expectation and not one of question, an expectation that made her expression soften and warmth fill a smile that had falsely lingered about in some attempt to veil emotions as he had. “Of course, Ana’shal. I already dream of the days when I return to you and this place.” The sweetened words were accompanied by movement as she drew in closer to him after guarded emotions had insisted at their distance. Porcelain fingertips that had yet to see a true day’s work in their long life reached up to slide across the leathers of his mask on either side of his face. “You are my partner, Ana’shal, my best friend. There is no greater weight on my heart than knowing we’ll be apart for a time.” Her ears pinned back, his own words echoing in her mind. They were timeless, but there’d been no joy in having to part, even at the claims of wild dreams. Sythro and Illdraes never had time to be formally mated to each other through some sort of bonding ceremony but he does view her as one despite this, although she’s more accurately his lover. They met in Feathermoon Stronghold when Illdraes stumbled across the Circle Garden and thereby their leader, Sythro. He stuck around because he was intrigued by what artifact they were searching for and eventually ended up joining them by the end of the campaign. Throughout the Garden’s adventures, Sythro and Illdraes became closer largely due to Illdraes’ fierce protectiveness and loyalty towards her even when it seemed unwarranted in her eyes because he didn’t know her that well. But, she hired him on as a bodyguard of sorts and he doesn’t half-ass any task given to him. His commitment to anything she threw his way led him to rise through the ranks rather quickly and to no one’s surprise became Sythro’s overseer of all activity in the Garden. Their romantic entanglement was particularly difficult for him to handle given her age since she was mid 200s, which was dwarfed by his thousands of years of life. But, nevertheless, they did care deeply for each other and confided secrets because of their close proximity from working together and their shared hatred of all nobility. Illdraes was much like a guiding compass to Sythro. Her impetuous temper-tantrums and outbursts were curbed by his collected demeanor. It was with a heavy heart that he watched as she left to find the root to her ailment. He swore to continue operations with the Circle Garden in the way of their alchemical ventures and since then has kept his promise. Even a year after she's left, Illdraes waits for her return, though he hasn't let her absence stop his own life. He knows that she'll be busy for the foreseeable future but hopes that they will be reunited when she finds what she's looking for. [[Olivia Daaé|'Olivia Daaé']] "You're playin' a dangerous game. The curiosity of a human, especially a human such as myself can turn bad very quickly, Doll." It came as a soft whisper to Illdraes' ears. He glanced towards the ginger-tressed woman next to him, craning his neck down to murmur softly. "I'm aware of your capricious nature. Your kind will go to extremes to sate their curiosity. But that seems like something you should keep in check, not me." "Oh. The issue isn't if I should do it--The issue is what would occur if I allowed myself to be unprofessional enough to flirt with my own. I have a horrible history with males." "You've regaled some to me. And I've learned some from other whisperings." Illdraes paused, glancing her up and down. "That still seems like a problem of your own design," he mused out. "It isn't if you have a blade in your chest." "You think me so naive. I think you forget my age." "Oh? You-.." There was a brief pause as she peered at him with an almost amused look. "It's cute.. You think that, that--..You somehow know better than the others." "You're not the first woman I've encountered." "I'm a lot of peoples last." She quickly said back. "You underestimate me." "No, I simply estimate. You're a threat if you wish to be but I don't think you've decided whether you want to be or not." "I won't be a threat to you. Unless I have reason to be. Such as beddin' you." "Then I suppose this will be a good exercise in self-control for you," the elf cooed teasingly. Illdraes was apparently destined to repeat his former mistake of getting involved with the leader of the organization he was working for. Upon first meeting Olivia, he found her nothing short of childish, irrational, and annoying. As he saw it, her rash behavior often led to others in the Fifth Pledge being dragged unwittingly into trouble. Although he found her impetuous nature irritating, he did respect her authority over the Pledge's members. It often surprised him how readily they came to her call. His lingering time with them, in the beginning, was more of sheer curiosity over why the others followed Olivia - not because he was particularly passionate about the Pledge's motives. As time went on, Illdraes began to draw more similarities between Sythro and Olivia. Both were wildly immature and were prone to outbursts. The likeness in them drew Illdraes closer to Olivia though as he got to know her, he soon realized that she was far more violent than Sythro had a capacity to be. She was less like his previous lover and more like him in his youth. Despite Olivia's own rule of not dating her men, she broke it to give Illdraes a shot. Their mutual liking of destruction and chaos brought the two closer together throughout their relationship. Although Olivia's worries and doubts often caused distance between them, Illdraes felt happy with her and the pain of Sythro's absence lessened with her presence. For several month while furthering the Pledge's cause, the two were together, and in this time they spoke of ruling together and maybe even starting a family. But Illdraes' busy life and tendency to be pulled away was straining on Olivia though he wasn't aware of such until he received a letter on his pillow. It explained that she wanted to put space between them and focus on her own endeavors out of fear of losing her freedom to him. The letter was not well received on Illdraes' part but he tried to keep his emotions in check around her. It proved a difficult task with her constant jabs at him until finally the boiling water wasn't simmering anymore and had come to a boil. The two had an angry, heartfelt argument in the crypts of the Slaughtered Lamb in which Illdraes learned that the letter had meant to be a cry for attention and not a permanent end to their relationship. Despite this, Illdraes thought it best if they were to remain in business together and not restart their turbulent relationship. It was a decision he thought wise after she decided to dissolve the Pledge for a period of time. At first, he was filled with anger towards her decision but since then he has begrudgingly accepted that she needed to learn how to control herself and be a better leader. Even so, he's had trouble dealing with not having her present in his life and is torn between being angry with her and missing her. Category:Night Elf Category:Criminals Category:Moon Guard Category:Rogues Category:The Fifth Pledge